Starship Troopers: The Battle for Terra
by Supreme Commander
Summary: The 5th Mobile Infantry Division are sent to the planet Terra deep in the Arachnid Quarantine Zone to setup a base once there the fleet leaves them alone. They thought the planet was bug free but they're wrong. However, before Terra they have several campaigns before they're sent to Terra.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Bug War has begun the Mobile Infantry and fleet has been fighting the bugs for several years. The 5th Mobile Infantry Division and the 1st Mobile Infantry Division are assigned to different sectors. The both fought on Pluto, Hydora, and now they are both heading to Tophet.

The 5th Mobile Infantry Division is commanded by Brigadier General Horton and his division has more bugs kills than any other division within the Mobile Infantry. Over the last two campaigns he has lost most of his troopers leaving only 500 left but SICON has sent him 195 replacements all FNGs after the Hydora Campaign, but he has been trying to get even more replacements to bring the 5th back up to fighting strength. They have 22 Marauders like those seen in Starship Troopers Roughnecks Chronicles. Every Trooper in the division is wearing Power Suits. Brigadier General Horton and Alpha Company have Marauder Suits. Each trooper has their own primary weapons and secondary weapons.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Starship Troopers doesn't belong to me.

Author Note #1 I first like to apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. I have been a big fan of Starship Troopers since I got for Christmas when I was 10 years old.

Author Note #2: This is my version of Starship Troopers following the 5th Mobile Infantry Division. I have elements from all the movies in this story such as vehicles, weapons, personal, and of course bugs.

Author Note #3: The first three chapters of the Battle for Terra are earlier campaigns against the bugs.

Chapter One

The Tophet Campaign

The Federation Starship the Valor and its support ships arrive in orbit over Tophet. General Horton's division is back to full strength thanks to General Horton's father who is the Sky Marshalls aide. Three companies of troopers from 5th Mobile Infantry Division board transports to find a good spot for a base. They land on the surface of Tophet. They encounter no bugs. They travel a mile and find a perfect spot for a base. They contact the Valor to begin sending down ships to begin building the base. Three more transports land with more of Brigadier General Horton's troops. General Horton has his Marauders position around the perimeter with seven troopers with each Marauder. He even has four troopers ontop of a hill with several rocket trucks. Each ship bringing down supplies to build the base are escorted by 6 TAC Fighters. The 5th Mobile Infantry Division Army Corps Engineers are busy trying to get the base up and running before the Arachnids attack them. Several troopers hurried back on speeders. The MK2 Speeder is a two person seater which hovers above the ground and are equipped with 2 .50 Caliber Machine Guns great for dealing with Warrior Bugs, Blister Bugs, Blaster Bugs and Cliff Mites. They inform the general the motion sensors are place. They are working hard to get part of the base built before any Arachnids attack if there are any on the planet. They troopers strung wire and laid down mines they dug trenches with bunkers.

The third day of the Tophet Campaign the general sends out a recon team. Two more speeders arrive and tell the general they have a large force of Bugs inbound. General Horton orders over their Coms to prepare to engage the bugs. The troopers get in the trenches, bunkers, and man the towers with duel Heavy Machine Guns. Two motion control machineguns are setup several feet in front of the first defensive lines. Five miniguns are mounted on tripods to help give the troopers additional firepower. The 5th Mobile Infantry Division has two companies of Special Forces and those two companies are Alpha and Gamma. They are armed with Morita MK IV Assault Rifle and the Morita MK11 SAW. The rest of the companies are armed with different weapons as their primary weapons which consist of the Morita MK 1 Assault Rifle, Morita 111 Assault Rifle, and Morita Smart Rifle. The companies' heavy weapon specialists are carrying Morita Mk11 SAW, and the E-Pulse 88 Rifle. They also have missile launchers and Nuke Launchers for Bug Holes. General Horton hopes his troops are ready for the Bugs when they come. He knows there could be bugs underneath them too. The first wave of Warrior Bugs passes the motion sensors. Four transports land on the divisions landing sites and three tanks roll off the transports along with the rest of General Horton's division. They have three defensive lines. The general expects heavy casualties and this is the second day on Tophet. General heard a radio broadcast from the Valley Forge that the Federation has a new enemy which they are calling the Skinnies. The Federation Army Corps of Engineers are still working. Commander Matt Raynor who commands the Valor has already assure the general air support and dropships will be available for whenever we're going to need them. The first wave of Warrior Bugs appeared. Staff Sergeant Romeo says, "There must be thousands of them." The Marauder pilot uses his number counting software in his Marauder Ape Model.

"There actually 10,000 Warrior Bugs and 2 Tank Bugs." The general gets into the trench. The Warrior Bugs began charging. The troopers under his command know not to fire until he gives the order to fire. General Horton waits until they get closer and he gives the order. He orders the Marauders to hold their fire for now. They are dropping a lot of Warrior Bugs. He gives the order and a bunch of missile launchers hit the Bug Horde. Bug body parts fly n different directions. The Bugs haven't reached the wire yet but they hit the first minefield before they reach the wire. The first group of Bugs hit the wire. Colonel Chelsea Graham gives the order and explosions erupt unlike humans the Warrior Bugs continue towards them. They hit the second minefield which inflects more casualties. The 5th Mobile Infantry Division continues to fire and reloads when they are nearly out of ammo. The Warrior Bugs continue to advance. The tanks and APCs open fire with everything they have to drive the bugs back. Several soldiers are bringing more ammo to the troops on the first defensive line. Major Tommy Xander commands Bravo Battalion which is in charge of the left flank which hasn't been attack by bugs just like the rear, left, west, and east flank. However he believes the first defensive line is going to break and despite the general's orders sends the bulk of his troopers to help leaving his flank vulnerable to a bug attack. The bugs continue to advance. A sergeant comes up to one of the soldiers by him and tells him to get the general to safety before a Hoper Bug impales him and flies off. Several more Hoppers appear and the general kills one with his Morita Mk IV Assault Rifle. The two remaing Hoppers are dispatch by an APC minigun. Five Warrior Bugs came straight towards one of the dirt bunkers. The minigun was out of ammo and the runner was killed by a Hopper. The Warrior Bugs killed three troopers before their teammates dealt with the threat but there are plenty more. They killed the troopers by impaling them with their legs and by ribbing them apart. General Horton falls back to a bunker. An Ape variant of the Marauder is also protecting the general. A Warrior Bug jumps towards the Marauder but he kills the bug. Another trooper is ripped apart before another trooper kills the bug. Another trooper a bug tires his hand off but a soldier in Alpha Company kills them bug with his shotgun. He helps the trooper to medical transport. The soldier from Alpha Company sees 13 wounded some with limbs missing. The general sees a group of Warrior Bugs coming down the cliff wall. He fires at one of the Warrior Bugs with his assault rifle which he kills the bug.

"Troopers we have bugs coming down the cliff." He says over the coms. Troopers close to the cliff wall turn towards the threat. Some of the troopers are killed. One trooper leg is ripped off and other one is stabbed through the chest by a Warriors bug legs. The Power Armor has no effect against the bugs except those with energy shields which are only given to the Mobile Infantry Special Forces. Several more men are killed. Two Ape Marauders are sent in to deal with the Warrior Bugs by Lieutenant Stacy Washington who commands the Marauder platoon. The HMG in the bunker is firing nonstop but is almost out of ammo. "Private Elisa, we need more ammo for the machineguns. Be careful when you leave this bunker bugs could be inside the perimeter."

"Sir yes sir," she replies. As soon as she exits the bunker she sees a Warrior Bug she's fixing to fire but a Duck variant of the Marauder deals with the bug and two more. Several more Warrior Bugs appear but the Duck deals with them too. She gets more ammo and doubles time it back to the bunker. She sees a body of a dead trooper on the outside of the bunker. She looks left and sees soldiers falling back towards the safety of bunkers and vehicles. The two tanks are blasting away at the Warrior Bugs and they even destroy the first Tank Bug to enter the battle. She enters the bunker just as a Warrior Bug comes for her, but another soldier with a Morita Mk11 SAW takes care of the bug.

"Sir, we have Hoppers inbound," Lieutenant Ackerson says over the general private coms. General Horton knows the first line is getting hit hard by the bugs and will get hit even harder with the arrival of the Arachnids Airborne Units. TAC Fighters are inbound to help the general out. The TACs take care of the divisions bug problem for the time being. General Horton exits from the bunker surrounded by troopers. The 5th Mobile Infantry Division suffers a hundred casualties on the third day of the Tophet campaign. They were lucky despite the disobeying of orders by some of his platoon and company commanders. Colonel McArthur reports the Arachnids pierce through the first defensive line but the second held. The bunkers helped save the Mobile Infantry lives along with the tanks, Marauders and Armor Personal Carriers. Over the next several days the surviving troopers of the 5th Division prepare for another Arachnid assault but none came and the base was finally finish in 5 days. Lieutenant Grace a pilot for the 5th Division arrives with replacements.

Over the next several months the 5th Division helps take Tophet from the Arachnid Empire mostly the 5th fought the bugs but on a few engagements they also have to fight the Skinnies. Outpost 29, Alpha Sector Georgia Company is assign to guard the outpost after November Company left the outpost. However November Company never returned to the Nest. Brigadier General Horton assembles Tango Company and Alpha Company to move towards Outpost 29 and find out what happen to November Company. They leave the Nest in Armor Personal Carriers but have to leave them because the road is block by a landslide. They are in a formation that will be very effective if they're attack by bugs but not by aerial bugs. On the journey to the outpost they come under attack by Warrior Bugs and a Blister Bug. Heath toss a fragmentation grenade at a group of Warrior Bugs some are killed others are wounded but he finishes them off with his assault rifle. A Warrior Bug rips a solder into with his mouth before a Morita Smart Rifle, another bug stabs a trooper in the back, but a trooper kills the bug. The bugs are completely dealt with but there were some fatalities. They continue towards the last know location of November Company. They reach the spot of November Company last transmission. They find some of the soldiers' guns but no bodies. "Sir, what happen to them sir," a corporal asks.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." They search the area, but they found nothing. Tango and Alpha Company head towards the Outpost 29, upon arriving at the outpost they discover everyone there dead have been killed by bugs. They see bodies of dead bugs. Tango Company calls in retrieval to Evact the dead bodies. General Horton sends some his troopers to the walls and towers to watch out for bugs. The transport lands and takes the dead back to the Valor.

"Bugs!" Sergeant Washington yells. General Horton and his troopers rush to the walls.

"Warm it up everything you got. Come on you apes you want live forever!" General Horton says. The Warrior Bugs charge straight for the outpost. The humans open fire dropping plenty of the bugs but they didn't stop. Heath orders his men to fire grenades into their ranks hoping they'll break their charge. The men with SAWs and on the miniguns on the walls continue to fire. The Hoppers fly in and decapitate several troopers. The towers shoot down all the Hoppers. The bugs made it to the walls, and the troopers are firing down on them from above. Several troopers throw incendiary grenades down. Once the bugs' bodies are stacked the bugs begin climbing ontop of them. One trooper is there to meet a Warrior Bugs as he got on the wall with his shotgun ad blows the bug away. Another Warrior Bug however grabs the trooper and throws him over the wall, but two troopers finish the bug off. They throw fragmentation grenades and incendiary grenades at the stacks to keep the bugs from getting onto the walls. An hour later the Warrior Bugs are all dead. Sixteen troopers are dead and 6 are wounded. A dropship arrives with reinforcements which include 2 Marauders. General Horton and his men return to base.

The next day the general orders four companies to prepare for duskoff they are going to help take a pass from the bugs. SICON also sent them five Cyberonid Humanoid Assault Systems to help them with their mission. They move out they take vehicles as far as they can go. Twice they are attack by Skinnies and Warrior Bugs but they deal with the threat. Major Xander is Foxtrot Company vehicles splits off from the main unit as they were suppose to do. The rest of the vehicles arrive at their departure site. The Marauders are the first to exit. Major Xander reports all clear at his departure site. Echo Company proceeded towards their objective. Alpha and Oscar are with General Horton. Each company has a Cyberonid Humanoid Assault System except for Foxtrot Company which has two. They all have their objectives. Foxtrot Company is the first to engage the bugs. He loses 8 men before they manage to take care of the threat. One Marauder was badly damage by a Blister Bug. Two more Blister Bugs appeared but the CHAZs take care of them. Foxtrot Company continues on mission. The Skinnies are watching them. Major Xander and his men reach a bombed out Skinny village. He radios his position to General Horton and the other companies. He sends three men down into the village. Private Tim Jenkins with his Morita XXX Sniper Rifle is covering them. They give the all clear signal and Major Xander sends four more men into the village and that's why everything went to shit. Skinnies fired their Constrictor weapons and Warrior Bugs attack them from all sides. Blister Bugs and Blaster Bugs also attack them. Five Hoppers fly in and impaled 5 troopers and carried them off to finish killing them. A hole opens and 6 troopers fall into the hole. Warrior Bugs enter from another hole. A female trooper screams while another trooper fires on the Warrior Bugs, killing one but they're killed. Major Xander orders his men to fall back into the village. The Cyberonid Humanoid Assault Systems covered them. One fire a grenade into a Blaster Bugs mouth when the grenade exploded it unleashes a heat wave which kills five Warrior Bugs and a Blister Bug. Major Xander sees a bug hole where several Warrior Bugs are pulling some of his troopers into. He orders one of his men to nuke it. A trooper loads Tactical Oxygen Nuke into a launcher and another trooper fires the launcher successfully nuking a bug hole. Three Skimmers appear and open fire on the bugs with grenade launchers, and their Morita SAWs. Lieutenant Wright comes up to him. He salutes the major.

"Sir, we were in the area sir when we heard the gunfire. What division are you with? Sir." Lieutenant Wright asks.

"The 5th lieutenant," Major Xander replies. "Thanks for the assist another two minutes the bugs would've overrun us."

"You're welcome sir," Wright says. Major Xander and Lieutenant Wright look around. Major Xander lost 55 troopers with 23 wounded. He reports his casualties to General Horton. General Horton orders them to return to base. Heath contacts the base and orders Colonel Summer to dispatch a regiment to help them take their section of the pass since Echo Company was attacked and overwhelmed. The 2nd Regiment arrives at General Horton's coordinates and together they proceed towards their main objectives. Heath knows their main objective is to take a major part of the pass from the bugs and Intel believes the bugs want give up the pass easy they expect heavy MI casualties. This time Intel is right.

General Heath Horton and the 2nd Regiment of the 5th MI Division move further into the pass. They nuke every bug hole they see. At first everything was going good until a battalion size force of Warrior Bugs is spotted by the advance scouts. He sends a platoon to the rear to see if they can fallback but they report a battalion size of bugs is coming behind them. Heath orders his men to form three infantry squires which the Duke of Willington uses at the Battle of Waterloo. He hopes this tactic will save many of his troopers' lives. He has those with SAWs in the front row, with shotguns and Morita Assault Rifles and E-Pulse rifles behind them. Behind the first four ranks he has his grenadiers and snipers. Marauders and CHAS are on the front ranks as well to give those with SAWs extra firepower. Warrior Bugs charge straight for the squares. Heath orders his Marauders to fire a plasma wall. Many bugs try to get through but the plasma wall protects the troopers. However, a bug hole opens in the ground in front of the plasma wall. Bugs exit out of the bug hole. The Warrior Bugs get closer and Heath orders his front troopers to open fire. The warrior Bugs that exit from the bug hole kept the MI units occupied until the Plasma Wall extinguish. Once the plasma wall is down the Warrior Bugs accompanied by dozens of Blister and Blaster Bugs charged. The Marauders Mechs fire missiles, and the grenadiers fire their grenades at the on rushing bug horde. Some troopers are broke ranks but are easy pickings for the Warrior Bugs. "Kill them all!" Heath yells over the coms. His troopers fired until they need to reload. The Bugs inflect causalities onto the humans but the troopers continue to fire, reload, and fire. One square is almost overrun by Warrior Bugs but the Marauders Mechs drive them back. However the bugs attack the weaken square and the general gives the order for the square to be bombarded by the Ape, and Duck Marauders Mechs in the command square. "All troopers fallback to the command square." Each infantry square the troopers' reform at the command squire." As the troopers are falling back to the command squire Warrior Bugs attack them. Three dozen troopers formed a firing line to cover the retreating troopers. The Marauders and CHAS helped. One Marauder Mechs is destroyed by a Blister Bug but another trooper kills the bug. TAC fighters arrived and help the MI units win the battle. Heath reforms the regiment after the last few bugs is put down. He lost 100 troopers with another 80 wounded retrieval ships arrive to transport them back to base for better medical care. Some would never return to the division because of serious injuries. A retrieval ship is shot down by Plasma Bugs near General Horton's position. He gets the coordinates from one of his troopers. The 2nd Regiment doubles times it to the crash site.

Lieutenant Carman Ibanez recovers from the crash. She goes into the cargo compartment five MI soldiers are dead. The troopers on board are members of Razaks Roughnecks., Staff Sergeant Sugar, Corporal Walkins, Private Ace, and 10 other troopers. They exit from the crash ship. Six Warrior Bugs appear but the MI soldiers dealt with them but 1 trooper is killed. They try to find a more defensive position incase more bugs showed up. Additional bugs arrive and attack the humans before they were ready. They killed Carmen's co-pilot and two more soldiers. The bugs are eliminated. Carmen keeps asking for assistance from any MI units in the area but gets only static. They can see the Plasma Bugs firing at ships entering the sector from their vantage point. Hours later General Horton and the 2nd Regiment arrived. "Where's the rest of your platoon sergeant?" General Horton asks.

"Alpha Team has an objective, we're bravo team sir." Sergeant Sugar replies. "I'm sure Alpha Team will be here as soon as they can."

"I'm sorry about your troopers' sergeant but we're not going to get any retrieval until those Plasma Bugs are neutralized." Bravo team of Razaks Roughnecks joined with the 2nd Regiment of the 5th Mobile Infantry Division for the mission.

Bravo Company of the Roughnecks and the 2nd Regiment are moving towards the Bug Mound. The Valor, Valley Forge, and the Roger Young report the same thing that no matter what they do the bugs are ready for them. SICON has decided a ground and air attack is the only way to take out the Bug Mound. Two more regiments of MI soldiers from the 5th Division are sent to help their general by SICON. General Horton splits his forces into three groups and hopes they want be spotted by the Bugs until they get closer to the mound. Heath wanders if the Bugs will have Skinnies helping them. They continue on some troopers are whistling a tone, but they're all watching for Bugs. Heath knows Bugs and Skinnies could be watching them. The other two groups of soldiers report they're in position and no enemy contact. The group commanded by General Horton hasn't reached their position to attack the Bug Mound. They come under attack by Bugs which includes Warrior Bugs, four Blister, 5 Blaster Bugs, and dozens of Hoppers. A dozen troopers are impaled through the chest and carried off by Hoppers, a Blister Bug melts a trooper before a Marauder takes out three Blister Bugs before a Blaster Bug roast the Marauder. The general kills a Blaster Bug with his grenade launcher. General Horton has his troopers form four ranks they will use volley fire to inflect damage on the charging Warrior Bugs. He orders the CHASs and Marauder Mechs to focus on the Hoppers, Blister Bugs, and Blaster Bugs. One trooper fires a grenade from his grenade launcher located underneath his Morita Assault Rifle. The grenade destroys a Blister Bug. "Grenadiers fire!" Heath orders. The grenadiers fire their grenade launchers at the Warrior Bugs. "Front Rank, second rank fire at will!" The troopers open fire. Some of the Bugs are on the ravine wall. A Marauder just finishes dispatching the last Blaster Bug and turns towards the wall and open fire with its miniguns and rockets. Big rocks fell onto some of the Bugs. A Hopper picks up a trooper and drops him into the horde of Warrior Bugs. The Hopper comes back around but Corporal Chas nails the bug with his Morita XXX Sniper Rifle. He downs two more Hoppers in similar fashion not to mention a dozen Warrior Bugs. Once the Hopper threat is neutralized the Marauder Mechs and the CHASs turn their attention to the Warrior Bugs. The first two ranks fallback behind the second two ranks two reload, and then they switch after the other two needs to reload. General Horton, Lieutenant Carmen Ibanez and the other officers are firing as well; Heath doesn't allow cowards in his division. "Kill them all!" Heath yells over the coms. "General Horton, this is Alpha Team we're above you standby for us to scatter the bugs." Heath hears Lieutenant Jean Razaks voice over his radio. Alpha team us Javelins from their Morita Smart Rifles to break the bugs attack, then MI units mop up. General Horton manages to kill several Warrior Bugs but he's not sure how many he put down. He shakes Lieutenant Razak's hand.

"Thank you for the assist lieutenant," General Horton says to him.

"Anytime general," he says. Heath watches as one of Razak's men goes up to Lieutenant Carmen Ibanez.

"Listen up troopers, we're going to take down the Bug Mound we expect heavy resistance at the Bug Mound." Heath tells them. They move towards the Bug Mound. They see no more bugs until they are within site of the Bug Mound. The valley is crawling with Warrior Bugs.

"That sure is a lot of Bugs," one trooper says.

"What do we do now sir?" A Sergeant asks.

"We kill them all," Heath replies. Heath contacts the other units that already reported they're in position. They well use launchers with Oxygen Tactical Nukes to destroy the mound and kill as many bugs they can in the valley. General Horton knows the bugs want all be killed in the explosions but with the Plasma Bugs in the Bug Mound keeping air support from reaching them they must bring the Bug Mound down. The MI units under the general command fire their Oxygen Tactical Nukes. The Bug Mound is destroyed but there're still plenty of Warrior Bugs in the valley heading for the 5th Division and the Roughnecks. TAC fighters are inbound from the Valor, Valley Forge, and Roger Young. They bomb the Warrior Bugs after the fighters did their job General Horton orders them to finish off any surviving bugs. Retrieval ships arrive hours later to transport them to a base the 3rd Battalion of the 1st Division setup in the pass. Lieutenant Carmen Ibanez returns to the Roger Young. Four days later the pass falls to the Federation. General Horton and his men return to their base.

Near the end of the Tophet Campaign Alpha, Bravo, and Delta Companies of the 5th Division are heading towards an area of the planet that hasn't been secure by SICON forces so no one knows what they will face in the region. The three companies of the 5th Division exit from their dropships. They move towards their objective. Three hundred Warrior Bugs attack the advance scouts but they sent word to the general before they were slaughtered. Heath orders his troopers to prepare for a large scale attack by the bugs. However, TAC fighters swoop in and bombed the shit out of the bugs. The three companies of the 5th mop up the surviving bug losing only four troopers. Three days later the battle for Tophet ends. The surviving troopers of the 5th Division return to the Valor. General Horton arrives at the mess hall. "Well done troopers we lost comrades and we killed many bugs you've made me proud of each and every one of you get some rest you deserve it." Kegs of beer are brought out for his men. "This is for you, celebrate your victory?" Heath drinks beer with his men along with the other officers in the division. Heath lost 689 men and another 360 wounded some will never return to the division. Two days go by and the 5th received 80 replacements from Boot Camps on Earth.


End file.
